


Simple things

by Leathan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathan/pseuds/Leathan
Summary: “Can you give me another dance my lady?” The person she fell in love asked her.





	Simple things

Josephine was wandering around the castle seeking for something or someone. Sauntering through nobles that vainly tried to call her which was not usual for the ambassador.  Stepping out through the giant Metal door the wind blew against her loose hair and Josephine waited. Wearing a long-sleeved gown, which was also atypical, she shivered remaining on the stairs. She pressed her hands together rubbing one another, for she had never felt so nervous.

“Can you give me another dance my lady?” The person she fell in love asked her looking tenderly and gently.

She was busy, but how to say no, they were together for so long yet the work kept insistently pushing them away from each other. The Inquisitor was always about to leave after coming back, every time her lover parted Josephine's heart tightened inside her chest with the fear of never seeing her again.

The Inquisitor last journey had taken her to the most dangerous place of all where Josephine had accompanied her for the first time. A ball full of nobles and in it what the Inquisitor deferred as the worst of all kinds of people. But Josephine was relieved to see how cleverly the Inquisitor circumvented the situation, changing the course of events in her favor.

With her hand on her chest, she remembers that it was her and no one else the Inquisitor heard when she asked not to allow unnecessary death. Closing her eyes, Josephine saw the scene again, and after that, going to the balcony outside the palace where she danced for hours with the one she knew to be in love.

Her gold earrings and necklace, her makeup unable to hide her blush as she waited. Three days ago in the midst of a crowd, a dream came true, she had finally found someone who loved her enough to risk her life in a duel. Fear snatched at her when she heard that the Inquisitor had gone off to a fight with a fiancé she did not want. What came after was a combat, and she was in the arms of the person who confessed her love in front of all there present.

“Are you thinking of something special?” Josephine stirred at a whisper in her ear. She was so distracted that she had not realized the Inquisitor was there.

“I—ah. You scared me.” Josephine said, trying to stand firmly seeing her fingers entwined with her lover's fingers.

“I'm sorry, you're so beautiful and thoughtful I couldn't resist.”

Josephine leaned back resting on her lover's body, sighing. “Do you truly think so of me?”

“And who would not think so, my sweet Josephine.” With her fingers still entwined, she kissed the Inquisitor's cheek, and then they both went down the steps, Josephine noticing the many glances cast at them.

“Where are you taking me?” Josephine asked.

“It's not so far from here.”

Josephine stood beside her as she walked, the grass painted white with the snow that had fallen recently, the snow-covered roofs, servants, and helpers pulling the excess from the front of the doors. The training dummies where Cassandra always used for training unharnessed and punctured. Many of the structures of the walls were fixed and heading for a staircase that passes behind the tavern where a mug was on a stool. They went the snow-covered stairs and Josephine could not contain an increase in the grip of her hand around the hand of her beloved. The illuminated night, the moon seeming larger than usual causing a glistening over the whole Skyhold that was a white spot in the icy vastness.

Feeling a chill cast over her, Josephine shivered, causing the Inquisitor to pause, watching her for a moment. Josephine's amber eyes fixed on the clear blue ones of the Inquisitor and her windswept golden hairs.

“Here, put this,” Taking off her freshly tanned leather cape with white fur the Inquisitor covered Josephine who immediately felt the heat coming back as if by magic.

“I've been careless you're going to be cold this way,” Josephine said holding the Inquisitor by the arm.

With a smile, the Inquisitor shook her head. “We're close, do not worry.”

A little ahead on the right side Josephine saw carefully placed one long red carpet near the entrance of a room destroyed from one of the towers. The snow removed giving space to a large place where both could accommodate stood up to her eyes. A small wooden table with two wine glasses and a bottle in the center.

Josephine's heartbeat increased as she looked at her lover who pulled her into the center of the carpet and hugged her by running her hands down Josephine's hips. Josephine snuggled her head into the shoulders of her beloved. In turn, the Inquisitor did the same. In a slow dance where the music came from within them, the wind howled in the distance the loose hair of both accompanied them in the movements.

“Josephine,” the Inquisitor said, “Thank you for always being here.”

As if taken by a wave of feelings and even worries Josephine turned her eyes to the Inquisitor. With her eyes glittering, the ambassador touched her beloved's forehead with hers smiling, looking affectionately at her lover.

“I'll always be here for you, and you'll always come back to me,” Josephine said, sliding her hands over the long hair of the Inquisitor.

As if she wanted to say something, the Inquisitor just nodded, cupping Josephine's chin with her fingers, bringing her lips to hers.

Josephine could feel people peering at them, giggling from the stairs below. She blushed at that moment, however, nothing else mattered to her only that person who was so kind and gentle took her attention.

“Why did you choose this place?” Josephine asked as they both drank a glass of wine each staring at the endless white horizon.

“I just wanted us to see together what this Inquisition is fighting for.”

“And what do we fight for?”

“I hope it's for other people can share moments like we're doing now.”

Josephine interlocked the Inquisitor in an embrace, smiling gently. “I want to believe that, too. But tell me, Leona Trevelyan, what do you most desire?”

“You.”

Josephine stood froze staring at her beloved, even the ones spying remained quiet on the honest answer and silently left.


End file.
